


Fixation

by Wallflower671



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, OOC characters, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Threesome, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower671/pseuds/Wallflower671
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of sequel to Peace (Takara) Phoenix's  The Death's Seas. Thanatos never wanted any mortal in his life until he laid eyes on his lord's youngest son, Nico di Angelo. He would see it that Nico became his, using whatever means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Takara+Phoenix).



> So, umm, I couldn't wait for Peace Phoenix to write the a Thanatos/Nico story, so, I decided to do one of my own that's a branch of her story; Death's Seas. I hope people enjoy this. This was edited by TheLostRelic, thank him lots for editing this story despite it not being his cup of tea.
> 
> Title: Fixation
> 
> Warnings: BDSM, explicit slash, and I can't really think of anything else.
> 
> Without further ado, here you go.
> 
> OOC characters. Yeah. Purple Prose. Bad smut~

Rarely, if ever, Thanatos saw fit to become a possessive God. He had no motive to slip into the persona so many of his fellow brethren took in. No, Thanatos; God of Death, was generally a peaceful force of nature choosing only to attend to matters pertaining to his domain, and he had been doing so for over a millennia until that crumbled down with his commander's youngest son; Nico di Angelo.

It was important to note that Gods were similar to mortals in nature. Similar, not the same. Gods were avaricious beings. Mortals fell in love. Mortals chose to stay in monogamous relationships. Mortals desired an everlasting bond with their partners. Gods did not, or that was Thanatos thought until he laid eyes on Nico.

It wasn't love at first sight, Thanatos could of laughed if someone insinuated such a thing. No. The boy merely stirred a curiosity within him; he expected to be like all of his Father's children before him. Insane, isolated, vengeful, hell-bent on whatever grudge that stuck through them in their thrice-damned life.

But.

The boy proved him wrong. Thanatos was no Apollo, but being a God of Death entitled him to some clairvoyance ability. The boy, Nico, wouldn't be the cause of a mass genocide like his brother, Hitler, before him. He wouldn't go down in infamy as a bloodthirsty tyrant like Vlad the Impaler. Yet one couldn't mistake his words and actions for goodness and generosity; no, Nico was a grey being. He'd massacre whole armies without a blink, plunging them into the depths of Tartarus, but the key factor was that he could control his darkness.

And from there, his growing curiosity transformed into attraction. An attraction built upon the quiet power Nico radiated, and the cool indifference he held himself in all types of situations. Nico was a mini-version of his father more so than the prat of the sea and brat of the sky. Thanatos respected -admired- the traits found in the demigod. He waited for the attraction to fade into nothingness like all his whims, but it never faded much like Hera's temper.

His attraction turned into need, until Thanatos finally understood the nature of his family before him, why his kin chose to come to Earth to covet and hoard their mortals like precious riches. Thanatos wanted Nico like he never wanted any other; like Zeus, he felt the need to spirit him away to his home and keep him in a gilded cage forever and ever. Only for him. No one else.

* * *

It was within Thanatos' right to pluck Nico up, claiming him as his own regardless of whether the person in question wanted it or not, but he didn't want to scare him into some blank, pliable doll. What fun would that be? Thanatos desired all the fire and brimstone in Nico; he needed to learn how to tame without smothering. What better way to do that then take it up with the child's father? He chose the opportune moment a few months into his Lady's absence of the Underworld during a private meeting between him, Makaria, Melione, and his Lord Hades. Obviously, the sea prat and his father would attend as well; the two could not bare a day without his lord's cock in some sort of orifice.

"You have trained them so well, my lord," commented Thanatos, shifting his beige wings behind his back. He studied the way his lord so easily controlled the writhing subs, and how pleasurable it seemed to all of them.

"Don't get the wrong idea," warned his lord, smacking the sea prat's ass, hard. "They're mine."

Melione and Makaria stood next to Thanatos, snickering. The Ghost Goddess, Melione, shook her head in a chiding manner at him. "You know you shouldn't even suggest such things. Our lord is very possessive."

"Yes," agreed Makaria and giggled. "It would probably only earn his toys a harder punishment..."

"Not that we would mind that," chorused both females wickedly.

Thanatos suppressed a smirk, although, he greatly enjoyed seeing his lord dominant both the sea prat and sea god, he'd never take those two to bed. Yes, they were as beautiful as Aphrodite herself, but they were too submissive and willing. Show them a hard cock and they drop their pants and spread their legs, already lubed up. Moaning like bitches in constant heat.

"I was not talking about your property, I assure you," he replied in an even voice. "But my lord if I may be frank with you."

His lord momentarily ceased playing with playthings. He narrowed his eyes at Thanatos, waving a free hand. "Speak."

He nodded, sweeping a few black wisps of hair out of his face. His posture shifted upright and rigid all trace of emotion wiped from beautiful features. "My lord, I liked to speak with you about your son. If my lord pleases I'd like to have your son to bend him to my will. He piques my interest, my lord. I want him in way I've never wanted anything before," he admitted, abashed. A God of Death so freely admitting his emotions like some sniveling girl; pathetic.

"Yes, please, master, allow him! Nico deserves a little retribution for turning me down like that. And you forgot about our punishment here, master! Please continue!" the sea prat begged, giving his lord the jumpstart he needed.

"Percy, don't remind him," hissed Poseidon irritated. "I already know I won't be sitting for a week!"

"Ah, ah, ah," grunted his lord displeased. He took the remote control in his hand turning it up to the highest level, causing both his sluts to moan wantonly. "Bad bitches, both of you. Don't interrupt your master when he's busy with a conversation. Though Perseus does have a point." His commander curled his lips.

"Your confession is most eye-opening, Thanatos. I will talk to you later on; you have my permission to court my son. We will be talking later, you might want to know some tips to bend someone such as my son."

"Yes, thank you, my lord." Thanatos bowed his head.

"Thanatos," his lord stopped him from taking his leave.

"Yes," he arched a black eyebrow.

"Nico is my son. If you dare hurt him, I'll personally decapitate you from your body and deliver you into the deepest, darkest, realm of Tartarus," his lord said ominously.

Thanatos smirked slightly. "I understand, my lord."

* * *

Nico lay on his bed, spread out and naked as the day he was born. The child of Zeus, or rather, Jupiter on the edge of the bed, eating his ass out. He's licking and sucking, all those supposedly orgasmic tricks with his sharp blue gaze locked onto his face. Nico smirked.

He can't be bothered by this fuck. His cock was limp with no sign of waking up any time soon. He supposed he could throw Jason out and jerk off, or find someone that could really make him go wild or he could go through the motions. Nico weighed the options, it didn't take him long to make the choice.

"Fuck me," he moaned heatedly, arching his back. "I can't take anymore I want your cock."

Suck it, Piper.

Jason pulled from his ass, his lips read and his stormy blue eyes darkened with lust. He smirked down at Nico with his usual arrogant attitude. If Nico wasn't hankering to get buggered he'd tell the child of Zeus to get bent, he couldn't arouse an untouched virgin woman.

"Shove in!" he growled, seeing Jason lube up his fingers. He looked disgustingly unsure. Nico held back some a nasty retort. He used Jason's temporary indecisiveness to flip switch positions on the bed. He sat on Jason's lap, forcing the guy's admittedly thick cock into his hot channel.

This time, he let out a real moan. He felt as if he was being torn in half, the sharp sting traveled up his spine at just the feel of the girth inside him. He gave himself no time to adjust. He rose up and then slammed back down; another moan escaping him.

"Nico!" Jason cried in alarm.

"Shut up," growled Nico. "Just shut up and let me do all the work."

He worked himself in a frenzied pace purposely missing his prostate. He had no words to explain how he felt; he loved the way Jason's dry cock slid in and out of him, roughly tearing his channels with no regard to repercussions. Nico reveled in the pain of being torn into two, he imagined the way a stranger would take what he wanted.

Not caring if bled or was ripped beyond repair.

"Hades," Nico panted. His cock rapidly swelling. "Ja-Jason, take my cock. Jerk me off, but don't let me come."

Nico screwed his eyes shut, his fantasy dancing on the back of his eyelids. The stranger wouldn't hesitate to force him on his knees, making him take his dick down his throat. Nico would cry and struggle, but his personal hell would go on and on as the stranger used him just for hole; nothing more.

Shit! He was so close. Up. Down. In. Out. Faster! Faster! Please, please, please…! Don't stop! Don- ngh… Nico struggled to rein in his pleasure levels.

The stranger would pull out at the very last moment, use his hand for a few quick jerks, calling him a slutty bitch at the last minute when he spurt his hot spunk all over Nico. And then, he'd walk away, leaving Nico; dirty and whimpering. Desperately desiring more…

Shit! Jason's dick accidentally brushed up his sweet spot and combined with his hand on his cock, he was swept into a beautiful wave of pure pleasure. His mouth opened in a silent scream and his eyes creaked up just a bit to stare straight into eerily familiar golden ones.

A phantom of smirk, golden hues darkening into a mutated copper. The person (Nico was sure that was a person) disappeared with a silhouette of a butterfly. Nico groaned as he lifted off of Jason, rolling to his side. They were both sweaty and breathing hard, a considerable space in-between them.

"You're so adorable when you come," teased Jason when he caught his breath.

Nico snorted. "Shut up, bastard." He curled on his side slightly. He was sated for the minute. In thirty minutes or so he'd be hungry and up for some training. Jason laughed heartily, clapping Nico on his sticky back.

"Do you mind if I take a shower Nikki, I have a date with Piper in an hour," Jason asked as he got out of the bed, stretching. Nico turned to his side and smile. An actual smile sprouted on his thin lips.

"She must put it out real good if you're still leading her on," Nico taunted. "Are you still fucking those twins from the Tyche cabin?" Jason was a damn bastard, but he was good friend and a great fuck when Nico was feeling amicable. Jason waved a hand.

"She's cute and adventurous in bed," Jason said, "And yes, I am." His lips curled. Nico snorted again. Let's repeat: Jason was a bastard. The muscular blond waved a short goodbye to him, padding to the cabin's showers. Nico snuggled into his pillow when he heard the shower turn on.

His mind wondered to those golden eyes. He knew he had seen them somewhere before, but where? Nico grumbled under his breath. Why'd he care about those eyes anyway?

Nico pursued his lips; he hoped the owner of those eyes got a good eyeful of Nico at climax. He was pretty sure he was looking downright sexy or fuckable if his partners' comments (excluding Jason's) were anything to go by.

He wore a satisfied smile, wriggling in his bed to get comfortable. He needed a shower. He moved around a bit more until he felt a weird object under his pillow. He was almost sure it wasn't there five seconds ago. He reached for it, tugging it out.

He was shocked to see a simple black collar with a silver butterfly ornament in the center. He inspected it closer; the wings looked to be made out of crushed emerald glass. Lovely. A tiny white note materialized on the collar. "Wear" it simply read in an elaborate scrawl.

Nico furrowed his brow. Who was man enough to order him around? Well, a smile threatened to break through his emotionless mask. He'd bite.

He placed the necklace on, ignorant to the same golden stare back and trained on him.

* * *

Elated. The faint pitter-patter of Thanatos' mortal heart was all he heard. He gazed at the son of Hades from his throne. Day by day his craving for the boy became stronger and stronger, but he had restraint. Over a thousand years of restraint. It been years since he bedded someone.

The anticipation was killing him slowly. Ha.

Thanatos dared not to make his move until the boy was putty in his hands. One of his many nephews, Morpheus owed him a favor. He cashed in the favor two weeks ago; Nico's dreams were to be plagued by a mysterious stranger dominating him in every way.

Of course, Thanatos told Morpheus to keep Nico's freewill, and how Nico's freewill roared. Thanatos relished into the young demigod's unbendable attitude, he loved how Nico fought tooth-and-nail and then, he slide to his knees with a Cheshire smile this was all part of the plan and let himself submit, so, wonderfully.

Gods below. The way the boy moaned and pleaded to be taken, it was almost enough to put the God over the edge. He composed himself; patience was a virtue he had in spades. No matter how enchanting the boy was, he could wait.

The goal of these constant dreams was to wean his young lover's body off the touches of the others. Yes, he conquered like his dear general, but the difference was he was the spider that lay in its trap, waiting for the right moment to strike and drag its prey down.

He chuckled deeply. He studied his demigod, sensing that soon his sweet siren would be ready. From his mirror he watched the way Nico twisted in his sleep, rutting furiously against his mattress. Nico spoke under his breath, his face contorted in pleasure. His face flushed against his pillow, his hips moving in rapid circles. The bed groaned against the wooden floor, Nico still deep in dream state.

Morpheus was certainly weaving a good dream for his precious siren. Thanatos watched him, rapt. His spindly fingers creped down into his pants and down into his underwear. He kept a stone face as his fingers took languid strokes, visualizing Nico's tiny hand on his dick. For all the boy's bravado, he was an innocent virgin when it came to pleasuring others.

Thanatos let out a small breath. His speed escalated, his golden eyes on Nico harsh breathing, a pretty blush sprouting on the boy's cheeks. "Ah, please," Nico stressed in his sleep. "I want your cock so badly." He bucked particularly hard against the bed. "I've been such a good boy for you!"

Thanatos hummed in agreement. Nico had been such a good boy, he tightened the hold on his cock, forgoing teasing strokes deciding to thrust up in his hand (unlike mortals he had no need for lubrication) coming to his climax just as his siren reached his. Come coated his hand. Thanatos was transfixed.

His siren unraveled him. He was a God. Gods did not pleasure themselves; others did for them. Only inferiors, not that he implying his siren was an inferior in any way, manually came to their own climaxes. He felt pathetic – he felt humbled. If anything, he felt more drawn to his siren.

His restraint was weakening. How long must he wait for his siren to finally scream out his name, begging him to pay him a visit? He swore under his breath, it was enough to drive any man mad. He wasn't mad, but he was halfway there.

Soon though, Thanatos promised himself willing the image away, his demigod would be in his eternal possession.

Soon.

Time passed by fleetingly for the God of Death. He went through the motions of his job, collecting the souls, enforcing his lord's will throughout the Underworld lands, and occasionally acting like a beer buddy for his sovereign.

Months flew by, Thanatos thought Nico would've succumbed to effects of Morpheus', but his siren proved him wrong yet again. Nico kept his various sexual partners; he did have a frequency though. He usually had sex with the brat of the sky, and Hermes' twin devils.

Thanatos hardly cared for boy's promiscuous tendencies, figuring that it was better he get it all out while he still had the chance because when he got to him, his siren would be his and his only. He was never one to share his toys.

Thanatos waited for his siren for a couple more days until one particularly chilled winter day when Lady Persephone was more than temperamental that usual, his siren begged for him just as dawn began its ascent. He grinned, large and wide, his plans now rolling into action. He chose the nighttime as surroundings for when he'd make his move. In a sense, they were less likely to be caught.

He was sure his siren was into a lot of humiliation paraphilia, but Thanatos felt that outside the bedroom, he wouldn't stand for anyone dominating him. Thanatos also liked that about his siren, public PDA was never his thing, and Thanatos enjoyed the distinct line of business and pleasure.

He was getting off track. Tonight was the night regarding first impressions. Thanatos had to make it perfect; his siren had standards, standards that he was sure to live up too. The whole day, he busied himself with making preparations, and what items he'd bring.

He wasn't bringing dildos, butt-plugs, or sweet-smelling lube. All he had was a riding crop, his scythe, and himself. His siren needed no more than what he had, Thanatos observed him long enough to tell anyone that much.

At exactly twelve midnight, Thanatos dressed in jeans and a plan t-shirt shadow-traveled into Hades' cabin. He was met with his siren, sitting up with his legs crossed on the bed. His dark brown hair was disheveled as usual, his skin, pale and cold as the dead, lay unblemished. He stared right at Thanatos through the haze of the darkness. If anyone were to inspect Nico closely, they would see Nico's pupils slit like those of a cat.

Another of Hades' powers that his children inherited the ability to see through darkness no matter how strong. Nico appraised him with a large smirk, "You came."

Thanatos dropped all the things he carried, but his sword. "You called."

Nico crept from his bed, dressed only his low-riding pj pants; he circled around Thanatos, his icy-fingertips leaving scorching trails across Thanatos skin. He circled around twice more before he froze in front of Thanatos. He leaned up to whisper in his ear, "And so, I did. What are you going to do about it?"

Thanatos raised an eyebrow. "Fuck you hard; fuck you so you'll never seek another touch but mine."

Nico laughed airily. "Big words for a little boy. I need a man," Nico's black sword materialized in his right hand, "– someone that can handle me." Abruptly, Nico's sword sliced through the air to meet Thanatos' famed scythe with a sharp clang.

"Let us cease this game then, I'll definitely handle you," Thanatos said calmly.

Nico sneered; he brandished his sword in front of him with a wicked grin. "Fight me then! Make me drop to my knees!"

Thanatos smirked. "Pleasure."

Nico launched into an attack, his sword and himself becoming mere flurries in the dark. Thanatos noted his siren was swift in his movements. He struck like a snake at mortal points with blinding accuracy; never did he leave himself open for attack.

Thanatos marveled at how his siren used his body as a sharpened tool when he struck with his sword, his fist followed behind the metal. His feet were like a dancer's, twirling and spinning out of possible harm's way. Thanatos, in return, evaded every attack constantly on defense.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Thanatos taunted, lazily using his scythe blocking Nico's prompt attack. "I confess my boredom with this mock battle."

Nico gnashed his teeth together, letting his actions speak for him. The ground rumbled beneath their feet eerily reminding Thanatos of monsters such as Typhon and Python that slumbered beneath the Earth's crust. Seven skeletons clawed the floorboards of Nico's cabin arising up to surround Nico is a protective fortress.

Thanatos knew who they were before Nico introduced them. "Meet Khan, Alexander, Scipio, Hannibal, Lee, Julius, and Napoleon. My personal army."

Thanatos readied to battle against some of the greatest generals in history. A few tense seconds ticked by until Nico gave them a command to destroy him.

Thanatos made a conscious effort to keep his powers at bay, it was within his ability to put the dead back to sleep but he sought to prove himself of his siren. He parried with the great Alexander, knocking the skull off the general in one clean sweep. Thanatos pushed Lee to the floor with a growl, grasping Julius' wrist from behind, tugging forward to land on Lee. He gripped Julius' rusted gladius in his own hand, thrusting the metal through their heart cavities.

Scipio, Khan, and Hannibal were a completely different story. They stood in front of Nico like three gothic statues; although their eye sockets were empty and crawling with maggots, Thanatos had an inkling those skeletons were staring straight at him, studying him.

If Thanatos wasn't the personification of death, he would be on the edge of fear and excitement. He was close with these three in their lives. They were worthy of respect, and he remembered their deaths very well. He smirked at his siren that stepped from behind his personal bodyguards. "Beat them," he ran a hand along their ribs, "and teach me to bow."

"Teach you?" he questioned. "You want me to?"

Nico shrugged lazily, his thin lips upturning at the corner. "Perhaps." He moved to step behind soldiers to walk a few feet to his bed. Thanatos thought that when he was prim and proper he resembled a Roman emperor.

"Annihilate."

And that was all the incentive Thanatos needed. His powers crackled, before the generals of the past took one step they shriveled into fine dust, their remains seeping through the cracks of Nico's cabin. Their souls sent back to Underworld. A step forward and he was there behind Nico.

Thanatos' hand carded through Nico's hair. "Wha- How did you-?" The son of Hades was shocked. Thanatos grabbed a tuft hair, tugging hard. "AHH!" Nico cried, his face screwed up in momentary pain.

"I'm Thanatos; my abilities override yours."

Nico opened his eyes. "I've heard of you. You're my father's bitch." Thanatos clucked his tongue and shook his head. His grip on his siren's locks tightened causing Nico to yelp again.

"Something must be done about your sharp tongue, siren."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it? You're nothing, but a littl—" Thanatos pushed his siren from the bed onto his knees with his hair still intertwined in Thanatos' hand. Thanatos twisted him around to the edge of the bed, where he bended the shadows to his will to keep his siren in place.

With scythe left on the floor, forgotten, Thanatos only had one item left: the riding crop. He inspected the leather object with mild distaste. He supposed it would be alright to use it, but he equated the riding crop with a leather belt. Sure it hurt a little when you were hit, but the pain subsided in mere seconds once you calmed down.

He suspected Nico wouldn't bat an eyelash at Thanatos using it. Thanatos morphed the riding crop into a cat-o-nine tails; the captain's daughter it was nicknamed; it was perfect.

Nico wiggled in place, hating the position he was in. How dare this God barge into his cabin in the dead of night, and commit these atrocities against him? The son of Hades seethed. He silently admitted to himself that he wasn't really angry at being bound or anything like that, he was angry that he was defeated so easily.

He was bitterly reminded when he first got to Camp and fought against Percy. That was the only time he got his ass handed to him. Thinking of Percy, where had Kelpie gone? He disappeared six months ago when Nico rejected his proposal for getting together.

Don't get the wrong idea, the Kelpie was beautiful and all those other ego-inflating adjectives, but he wasn't someone Nico could see himself being in a happy relationship with. The war changed him; he saw and experienced events no man should ever have to go through.

Nico was on the edge, every day he walked a fine line between life and death, madness and sanity. He yearned for an anchor that could keep him rooted on this plane of existence. So far, he hadn't a found a thing worth mentioning to keep him grounded. There was nothing for him, but sex and pa– "Ouch!" Nico yelped.

Another slap to his bare bottom (when were his pants taken off?) ejected him from his monologue. "No talking," Thanatos said behind him, slapping Nico again with more force.

"Or what?" he challenged. No one could tell him what to do aside from his father and Hazel.

Thwack! Tears sprung up at the corner of Nico's eyes. Shit! He was sure the cool sliding liquid on his back was blood. Nico's primary reaction was to fight back, retaliate, and in any other situation he wouldn't allow someone to hit him, but in this circumstance, he welcomed the pain.

However, that didn't mean he would immediately change his tune and beg for the god. He'd keep his stony face attitude until Thanatos showed him real pain. He bit in the inside of his cheek drawing blood to muffle out all sounds.

Through every hit, every slap, every whack, Nico tried to keep his cool, but his body conspired against him. A particularly hard slap sent Nico's body flush against the bed. His cock delighted in the wonderful friction of the rough sheets, eliciting a heated moan from his lips.

Thanatos stopped. "Are you enjoying this, siren?" his voice laced with amusement.

Nico growled. "No."

In a rapid twirl, Nico once again faced Thanatos. The man in front of him was an Adonis with skin as dark as Hazel's, perhaps, a shade lighter. His face mirrored Nico's blank one, but only if you ignored the laughter in his golden hues. Thanatos grabbed the boy's chin and brought him close, his other hand tapped down to his sore bottom, harshly rubbing the skin.

"I've waited for a long time, siren. I'm gonna to fuck you so hard; you'll be left bleeding and broken."

Nico opened his mouth to retaliate, and Thanatos took the opportunity to glue his mouth to his. It was all teeth and tongue, crude and domineering. Nico fought to hold his ground, but in the end he lost, but he never lost. He only conceded.

This was someone that could match him. Thanatos was a possible candidate to be his anchor in this mad, mad world. He pulled back from kiss his lips pulsing. He bared his neck, something he never done to any of his sexual partners in the past. "Use me," he bequeathed.

* * *

"Come on, siren. You have to get ready," Thanatos said. Nico flopped from the bed with a scowl. He threw on his black hoodie and jeans, slipping on his shoes. His scowl grew darker at Thanatos' happy attitude. It was too early in the freaking morning to be going about all this mess.

"Where are we going?" he grumbled out. Thanatos hooked an arm around his waist, shadows swishing around them. The God of Death poked at Nico's cheek as if he were a child. Nico swatted him off with a groan. Their shadow-traveling journey only took a minute, and then they were in his father's throne room.

Nico did not expect the sight in front of him. Lady Persephone, The Bitch, as he kindly dubbed her was bouncing two giggling children on her legs with an affectionate smile on her pretty face while seated on her jewel-encrusted throne. Lord Poseidon was to the left of Lady Persephone, aged thirty years younger with a surfer's tan and long, black hair braided to his waist. He was dressed quite scantily. Kelpie was on Lord Hades' lap, a small baby girl in his arms. Nico noticed a familiar set of sea-green eyes on the girl.

"What the Hades happened?" Nico choked. He was only gone for a year and some major changes had happened in his absence. "Thanatos?" He looked toward the impassive god.

"Lord Hades," Thanatos greeted with a slight bow.

His father came from behind Percy to pin his bone-chilling stare on them. His face read surprise and he jumped up from his central throne, carefully, situating Percy and the child on his throne. His father walked down his huge steps, coming to stand in front of them. "So, you managed to collar my son."

Thanatos smirked. Nico jabbed him in the side. "You are mistaken, father. It is a privilege I gave to Thanatos. The collar can come off whenever." His father looked to Thanatos for confirmation, and the God nodded.

His father chuckled darkly, clutching his stomach. He slapped Thanatos on the back and chuckled again. "I guess I neglected to tell you about his mother. She was a wonderful sub, but she was damn near untamable. I'm presuming Nico is the same."

_"Sir."_ Thanatos gave Hades a flat look.

His father smirked. He slapped Thanatos once more and then moved onto Nico. "Come son," he started to walk toward the round of thrones seated high above. "You have yet to meet your half-siblings, and step fathers."

Nico spluttered. "The Hell."

 


End file.
